Tales of the Grumpy Drone
by AhstTraotee
Summary: This poignant story gives an intimate look into the complicated thought process of a Zerg Drone who's not too happy with the life decisions he finds himself making, usually against his will. Will he survive to see himself become a part of something greater, or will his grumpiness meet a tragic end?
1. We Require More Minerals!

**Chapter One: We Require More Minerals!**

I open my eyes after what feels like an eternity. I can move again, and not just the futile squirming I was limited to as a Larva. I feel much stronger now, like I can take on the world. First, however, I need to get out of this egg. I want to see what's out there! Just a few good pushes should do it! Aha, there we go!

I feel myself finally tear out of the odd, fleshy case that was my egg. Whew, thank the Broodmother! It's not exactly cozy in there. Warm, and safe, sure, but very boring. For a moment, though, I almost miss it. Now that I look around at it, the new world around me is vast and scary. I feel so vulnerable and exposed outside of my egg, but underneath my leathery wings, I feel the soft dampness of creep underneath me, and familiarity reassures me. I stretch out my body to test all my new muscles, and figure out what I am. So many different Zerg, so many different possibilities! Being a Zergling would be pretty neat, they're the popular ones that get all the attention. And they get a pool! Or maybe I'm a Roach, or a Mutalisk with those awesome wings! Ooh! Maybe I'm even a Queen!

Wait. Oh no. I'm very low to the ground, and I see two really big claws in front of my beady eyes. I'm a Drone. Come on! I couldn't have been something a little cooler? I can't fight or spit acid or do anything! Hello? Miss Queen of Blades? You're lame! I hate you! And I hope Raynor hates you too! Oh, yeah, we know _everything_ about that, missy, it's no secret.

A scent that's never really caught my interest before suddenly distracts me from my venting. Sniff, sniff... hmm... not sure what it is... Oh. I figure it out as I look to my left. Whatever. It seems to be coming from those stupid minerals over there - Hold on a minute! Sniff, sniff... Did I say stupid? I meant shiny! Shiny and beautiful blue crystals within my reach. Instinct is kicking in. I want them. I want them all!

Scuttling over to the crystals, I lift up my large claws to begin scratching away. Satisfaction fills my thoughts as the minerals seem to crumble at my touch. Scooping up the tiny jewel-like grains I shaved off, I happily carry them to the - What? Wait, no! These are mine! Mine! I don't want to give them to the hatchery! I don't know what they do with them! They don't love the minerals like I do, we have a special connection! Despite my protests, I am helpless as I dump the minerals into the hatchery, and watch as my lovely collection is absorbed into the fleshy mound of... I don't even know what. Whatever. You better appreciate my donation, because you're not getting any more from me! I don't care what the Overlords say! Viva la revolucion! Drones shall rise and rule the - oh, who am I kidding?

I hear the sounds of flesh sliding apart next to me, and I see that my brothers and sisters are now hatching at a rapid rate. More Drones. Yaaay. They're going to want to take more of my precious minerals. Well, did anyone ever think to ask ME if I was interested in sharing? No? Well, I'm going to tell you anyway: I'm not. No one listens to me, though. Go ahead, guys. Take all the minerals and space you want, I don't mind one bit. Speaking of bits, time to grab more minerals.

As I scrape away at the crystals, a strange thought enters my brain: _I wonder what they taste like._ I look to see if any of my new fellow Drones are watching, but they're too busy digging away at the minerals to really care about me. Hmph, love you guys too... but yeah, keep looking away, please. I lift a tiny sky-blue shard of rock to my mandibles, and gingerly taste it. Hmm... that's disgusting. It tastes like a putrid mix of dust and disappointment. I was expecting something sickeningly sweet that would bring my taste receptors into blissful overload. I glance up from my meal of lies to look at the large hunk of mineral still standing in front of me. I don't love you anymore. We're done, and I will make sure I never see you again. I begin digging again with renewed enthusiasm. This job suddenly just got a whole lot more fulfilling.

Wait, what? I feel myself being pulled away from my victim. No! I wasn't done yet! I struggle against an invisible force that continues to tug at my being. I soon grow tired though, and I feel myself moving further and further away from the mineral field. None of the other Drones seem to notice, and keep on working. I guess as long as SOMEONE destroys them all, I don't care, I'm just sorry it can't be me.

Umm. What? I moved away from the base. I can't see it anymore. I'm in the middle of nowhere, and completely lost. To be honest, I'm probably going to die out here. I feel myself moving again. Wouldn't it be smarter just to stay put and NOT go blindly wandering? Hello? Feet? Are you even listening to me!? Ugh. Whatever! I guess I'll go look around. There better not be anyone else out here... or I'm in big trouble.


	2. Spawn More Overlords!

**Chapter Two: Spawn More Overlords!**

I can't believe this! I'm out in the wastelands, just hovering around mindlessly. I've spotted a few more mineral fields in my travels, but for some reason, I'm not allowed to stop and investigate them. It's like I'm a puppet, and some outer force is pulling the strings... What am I even looking for, anyway?

A low rumbling sound seems to be my unexpected reply, and I turn around to see an Overlord hovering not too far behind me. Great. It's bad enough that you guys can float around all day, but now you're stalking me too? What the heck did I do to deserve all this?

 _Keep going..._

A hollow voice encourages me, and I can feel my wings obediently flutter in response. I glance up suspiciously at the Overlord floating above my head. What are you even doing here?

 _Watching. Escorting._

Oh, wonderful. That's just peachy. This thing can read my thoughts AND talk to me using its own. So YOU'RE probably the one making me do stuff I don't want to do. Guess what? I don't like you.

 _I know. But I like you._

You're creepy. Get away from me, and stop controlling me. I want to go back home.

 _You are a strange Drone. Why do you not conform?_

Hmm... Come to think of it, the Overlord raises an interesting point. I do seem to have a bit more personality than the other Drones back at base. Either that, or they do a very good job of hiding it. Am I just vocal, or a freak of nature, or what?

 _You are one of the Swarm, as are we all._

Yeah, well, you know what? I don't even know what that means for someone like me. I'm just a stupid Drone with an existential crisis. You think I wanted to be this?

 _Is it something any of us can control? I was once a Larva too, and I did not choose to be an Overlord, but here I am, all the same. We each have our part in this battle, our own role to play._

Fine, but at least you're important. In fact, you're the one telling us all what to do. All I do is pick up minerals and dump them in the hatchery. And there's going to be fifty others like me. Yippee.

 _Not true! In fact, you're doing something very important right now with me._

Oh? And what's that, oh great and powerful windbag?

 _You are a scout. We are seeking out the enemy base together._

'Seeking out the enemy base.' So we are moving towards the enemy. On purpose. Without any sort of defenses. This doesn't feel like a promotion, you know. Sounds more like a suicide mission.

 _You wished to be important._

Yeah, but I also have a wish to be alive.

 _Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good. You will give yourself, all of yourself, so that the hive will be better prepared for what is to come. It is a vital part of the plan._

That's nice. Real noble of you, buddy, really. I'm down here on the ground, helpless, while you get to float with the breeze. Some sacrifice on your part.

 _We will recieve little information if you scout alone and perish. I accompany you in the hopes that one of us will come out alive and return home safely, with the knowledge we need. It could be you that makes it back, or it could be me. Possibly neither, possibly both. I do not follow you without putting myself at risk._

So heroic, bravely following me and throwing yourself into danger with me... or so you think. I'm starting to think your body's not the only thing that's inflated. Check your ego when you get the chance, Mr. Hero.

 _Have I offended you? Should I be quiet for the rest of our journey?_

Please do.

 _..._

True to his unspoken word, Mr. Hero remains silent. In the peace and quiet, I am able to focus on a small shape ahead of me. It's shiny, and I can see light glinting off of it, whatever it is. Hey, Mr. Hero? I know I asked you to shut up earlier, but what's that up ahead?

 _I am not sure, but it is likely an enemy scout approaching. We must be getting close. You will remain here, and I will move ahead to find the base. Keep them distracted._

Why do I have to be the one to - HEY! Get back here! I move to follow the Overlord, but his stupid telepathy is keeping me locked in place. That whole sentimental speech about him possibly dying alongside me was a lot of hot air. From an Overlord, that's no surprise. I turn back to watch as the enemy scout draws closer, and I glance down at my claws. Sure, they can dig through minerals, but could I actually defend myself with them? I don't think so. The enemy's shadow soon covers the ground in front of me, and I try to run away, but Mr. Hero still isn't letting me move. I duck my head towards the dirt, covering my head with my claws, and wishing I had never hatched.

I feel a presence in front of me, but no pain. I then hear a sound, a light whirring along with noises that can only be described as beep-boops. I lift a claw from over my eyes to see a shiny piece of metal with a single blue eye staring at me. It's definitely not a Zerg, I know that much, but other than that, I have no clue.

 _That is one of the Protoss, specifically a Probe, something quite similar to you in many ways, actually._

Thank you for the information, Mr. Hero. Are you telling me this from back home where you're cozy and safe, or are you nearby, watching and waiting for me to get disintegrated?

 _This Probe is harmless. If you two were to engage in combat by yourselves, you would likely be at it all day. Odds are, it is simply curious about you._

Well, I guess as long as it's not trying to kill me. I look back at the Probe, which is currently rocking back and forth in place as it continues to annoyingly beep. Go away. My cold stare doesn't seem to get the message across, though, so I lift a claw and poke the tiny machine in its eye.

I hear a loud buzz, and something flies out of the Probe's eye towards my face. Yowch! I feel my whole body stiffen as electricity courses through me. I thought Mr. Hero said this stupid thing was harmless!

 _It is, in comparison to its brethren._

Harmless, my inexistent feet! That hurt!

 _Pain is good. It means you are still alive, does it not?_

Oh, how I wish I could ignore that guy. I glare at the Probe and flail my claws as threateningly as I can. Get away from me, you dumb hunk of scrap! The Probe almost seems to understand this time, turning away from me to approach a nearby mineral field. I watch as he zaps away at the crystal, tearing off a chunk and floating away with it. How does he even carry it when he doesn't have any hands or claws? Freak.

 _He is likely returning with it to his base. I have also seen the state of their defenses at the moment._

Oh? Good for you, Mr. Hero, how are things looking?

 _Grim. Our base is at serious risk of falling behind in production. We should return home immediately._

Best idea you've had all day, let's get moving. By the way, wouldn't their base be close to a mineral field like ours? Why would that Probe be traveling so far away to get minerals?

 _..._

Hello? Mr. Hero?

 _Because it is a distraction... We have flown into a trap!_

A trap? What are you talking abou-

Before I could even finish my sentence, I felt something snap in my mind, like a muscle pulling, but even more impactful. I then heard a loud burst of sound, like a tiny explosion. I lifted my gaze to look up at Mr. Hero... who was falling towards the ground as bolts of brilliant light tore him apart. I look back towards the ground and see a flash as a pair of four-legged machines suddenly leap forward to stare menacingly at me. These must be the not-so-harmless Protoss that Mr. Hero tried to warn me about. But at least now that I'm free from the mind-control, I can run from them.

My wings kick into high gear as I prepare to turn around and run like the wind, but I hear an odd crackling behind me, and I feel an intense energy along with it. I'm completely trapped, and almost paralyzed with fear, as a cold voice whispers:

" _My life for Aiur._ "


End file.
